


［异坤］爱难辨（14）

by tiffanypurin



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanypurin/pseuds/tiffanypurin
Summary: “拜拜 孤儿院。”
Relationships: Cai Xukun & Wang Ziyi
Kudos: 1





	［异坤］爱难辨（14）

**爱难辨 第十四话** \- “ 拜拜 孤儿院。”

  
  
  


\---

  
  


清晨的孤儿院朝气蓬勃，早起的孩子们在前院的空地一块儿玩游戏，他们戴着小绵羊造型的帽子，而小葵头上的则是小恐龙。

  
  


“恐龙恐龙几点啦？”

  
  


站在树下的小葵闭着眼，背对着其他小朋友，心里打了个如意算盘，然后笑眯眯地说道，“七点了惹！”

孩子们纷纷从起点先进，有些孩子大步蹦跶，一蹦就到小葵身后半米。

  
  


“恐龙恐龙几点啦？”

  
  


小葵没察觉几个小伙伴已在身后，又大胆地喊了个一步。

  
  


“一点哟~”

  
  


那几个孩子再走近一步，蠢蠢欲動的双手都已经伸出来，随时准备抓下小葵的恐龙帽子。

  
  


“恐龙恐龙几点啦？”

  
  


自我感觉赢定的小葵偷偷地笑了几声，接着兴奋地大喊，“小葵肚子饿饿，开饭啦~~”

  
  


在小葵睁开眼睛转身扑向他的“猎物”之际，头上的恐龙帽子就被其他小朋友们合力扒下了，小葵反应过来举着双手想要按住帽子，可惜已经太迟，只能眼睁睁地看着小恐龙被拿走。

小葵委屈巴巴地坐在地上，蹬蹬脚撅起嘴巴闹脾气，“哼~小葵不要跟你们玩了！”

其他小朋友蹲在小葵的周围，有的闹着说小葵一只小绵羊也抓不到，有的安慰小葵说没关系，再玩一次。

小葵依然委屈，自己缓缓地站起来走到树下，继续闹脾气而不再参与游戏。其他小朋友也没再管小葵，自顾自地玩耍。

小葵见其他小伙伴玩得开开心心脸带笑容的，自己却默默地擦眼泪，他突然想蔡哥哥了，想蔡哥哥快点来陪他。

小眼泪又忍不住落下，小葵擦眼泪的时候不小心把昨天画的小手錶也给擦糊了，看不到几点了，也就不知道蔡哥哥什么时候来。小葵很难过，但也许这是天意，因为小葵再也不需要“小手錶”背后的承诺，只是小葵还不知道。

  
  


\---

  
  


这天蔡徐坤是被王子异吻醒的。

蔡徐坤赖床的本性难易，昨晚哭到很晚才平复下来，后来又被男人抱到床上“缠绵”了许久，累到不行。

睡不饱就被弄醒的蔡徐坤有点不满，迷糊之中狠狠地咬住王子异的下嘴，让男人吃痛。王子异当然没计较，但也没打算收手，反而转移了目标，从嘴边一路吻到下颚、脖颈、锁骨......

蔡徐坤身上挂着的是王子异的白T恤，领口有点大，刚好露出昨晚暧昧的痕迹。王子异仿佛嫌吻痕不够深，在上面来回补了几口。蔡徐坤小小地挣扎，发出哼哼唧唧的声音，却让王子异吻得更来劲。

王子异接着凑到蔡徐坤的耳边轻轻说道，“小坤起床了，不然...我就要亲你了。”

  
  


“哼......” 

  
  


蔡徐坤心想男人是什么怪逻辑，不已经在亲了吗？还说废话。

王子异见蔡徐坤没有要起来的意思，于是在蔡徐坤嘴上啄了一口，又接着说，“宝宝快起床了，我们去接小葵回家。”

蔡徐坤一听王子异说接孩子回家就彻底醒了，事实上蔡徐坤比王子异还要着急，这一天他盼了很久，但他也从未想过这一天真的会来。

  
  


**王子异，我和你**

**还有我们的孩子**

**也许**

**今后便是一辈子**

  
  
  


\---

  
  


王子异牵着蔡徐坤踏入孤儿院的大门，两人都不约而同地在找小葵的身影。王子异觉得奇怪，院子里一大群孩子在打闹玩耍，却看不见小葵。王子异回头看看蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤已经把目光锁定在前方的大树下。

蔡徐坤一看那微微颤抖的小身影就知道孩子在哭鼻子了，他无意地甩开了王子异的手，急着往小葵的方向走去。

王子异快步跟上，这时孩子刚好抬头，王子异远见孩子的脸蛋和眼睛都红红腫腫的就心疼，不知道孩子怎么了。

小葵见蔡徐坤来了就马上扑进蔡徐坤怀里，不等蔡徐坤开口问就主动哭訴。

  
  


“呜呜- 小葵抓不到小绵羊呜呜...他们把小葵的小恐龙拿走了呜呜...小葵不要跟他们一起玩呜呜呜....还有呜呜-小葵的手錶看不到了呜-”

  
  


蔡徐坤抱起小葵安慰着，“傻孩子，玩游戏还哭鼻子呢，抓不到小绵羊就不要当小恐龙啊，下次当小绵羊就没事了。手錶我看看，这不还在吗？待会儿给小葵补几画就好，不许哭了哟。”

王子异在旁看着蔡徐坤哄孩子，嘴角微微上扬。孩子很听蔡徐坤的话，自己擦掉最后一滴眼泪，脸埋在蔡徐坤的颈窝里，过了一会儿就好了。

蔡徐坤把小葵放回地上，小葵这时才发现帅哥哥也在，小葵害羞地躲在蔡徐坤的脚后，又抓住蔡徐坤的裤边，把半个脑袋冒出来，偷偷地抬头看帅哥哥一眼，笑了笑。

王子异蹲下来作势要抓小葵，小葵就从蔡徐坤的左腿后躲到右腿后，每次都同样冒出半个脑袋。王子异和小葵莫名地玩起了躲猫猫，站在中间的蔡徐坤有点无奈，但还是隐藏不了发自内心的笑。

男人怎么也变成小孩子了？

蔡徐坤猜王子异会是个好爸爸。他在幻想以后的日子，王子异和他一起带孩子，王子异肯定比自己还会哄孩子，孩子无理取闹的时候也不会发脾气，孩子说什么就是什么的那种。蔡徐坤也不怕王子异把孩子宠坏，因为小葵是他们的好孩子，一点也不坏。

蔡徐坤只怕王子异喜欢孩子比喜欢自己多一点，又或者孩子喜欢王子异比喜欢自己多一点。蔡徐坤知道自己不该乱吃醋，但他就是忍不住要吃。孩子和男人明明就只见过一面，这么快就那么投契，蔡徐坤还能没有危机感吗？

  
  


“喂！王子异你快去找周院长说领养的事儿......现在立刻马上。”

  
  


王子异摸摸小葵冒出来的脑袋才不舍般地站起来，他突然凑近蔡徐坤，在脸上亲了一口，“遵命~”

小葵眼睁睁地看着帅哥哥亲亲蔡哥哥，眼睁睁地看着帅哥哥离去，又眼睁睁地看着蔡哥哥脸红。

蔡徐坤面对着小葵疑惑的小眼神，不自在地咳了几声。

  
  


“蔡哥哥？”

  
  


“嗯？”

  
  


“刚才的帅哥哥是蔡哥哥的男盆友么？”

  
  


“......”

  
  


“帅哥哥亲亲蔡哥哥了耶~男盆友才会亲亲~”

  
  


“呃- ”

  
  


蔡徐坤不知道怎么跟孩子说成人之间的关系，犹豫了一会儿还是直说了，毕竟孩子迟早要知道的。

  
  


“刚才那个哥哥......嗯...是蔡哥哥的老公，我们算是结婚了嘛......”

  
  


“老公是男盆友的意思么？那什么是结婚？”

  
  


“就是...就是很喜欢很喜欢对方，在一起了的意思呗。”

  
  


蔡徐坤说这一句的时候心里是甜的，自己都觉得不好意思了，在孩子面前又红了脸。小葵似懂非懂地点头，又补问了一句，“蔡哥哥的脸怎么像个红苹果🍎啊？”

蔡徐坤恶意地用双手去搓小葵的脸蛋，小葵毫无反抗之力，结果脸蛋就被搓红了。

  
  


“小葵才像红苹果！”

  
  


\---

  
  


王子异办好领养孩子的手续，和周院长一起走回前院。这时候的蔡徐坤带着小葵和其他孩子一起玩游戏，蔡徐坤和小葵都是小绵羊，一大一小的，在王子异眼里是绵羊群中最可爱的两只。

王子异扮成小恐龙加入了游戏。蔡徐坤突然觉得王子异投来的笑容有点阴险。

  
  


**哼...想抓我？**

**没那么容易！**

  
  


孩子们的一场游戏莫名地成了王子异和蔡徐坤之间的暗中较量，是较量也是情趣，抓到抓不到也没什么，但两人都志在必得。

  
  


“恐龙恐龙几点了？”

  
  


王子异保守地比了个☝️，“一点！”

  
  


蔡徐坤比王子异还要保守，小葵和其他孩子都迈出了一大步，就只有蔡徐坤走了那么一小步。小葵回头看看蔡徐坤，笑着说，“哈哈哈蔡哥哥在最后面，小葵比蔡哥哥还厉害唷~”

蔡徐坤心想小葵可真是亲孩子，竟然出卖他，第一轮就暴露他的位置。蔡徐坤看着王子异的背影，感觉男人肯定是得意地笑着。

  
  


“恐龙恐龙几点了？”

  
  


王子异知道蔡徐坤还在起点附近，这次大胆地喊了个七点。蔡徐坤本想继续保守下去，结果被小葵牵着大步往前走了，他们从最后走到最前的位置，离王子异只有几个身位。

小葵忍不住偷笑，被蔡徐坤捂住了嘴巴。小葵的大眼眨眨，伸手扯了扯蔡徐坤的衣服，又向蔡徐坤举出双臂求抱抱。

蔡徐坤无奈地把小葵抱起，心想自己肯定被小葵拖累，担心自己抱着孩子跑不动就要输给王子异了。

相反，此刻的小葵可高兴了，伸手准备去抓帅哥哥的恐龙帽子。

一阵无花果的清香混合着檀香的奶香从王子异身后传来，以信息素的香浓度作衡量标准，王子异估计蔡徐坤就在身后没几步，嘴角不自觉上扬。

  
  


“恐龙恐龙几点了？”

  
  


蔡徐坤故意压低了声线，怕王子异知道自己就在身后，可惜蔡徐坤控制不了孩子的嘴。傻乎乎的小葵毫无畏惧，声量糙大。王子异一听小葵的声音就在后脑勺，机不可失，马上喊开饭。

  
  


“恐龙开饭了！”

  
  


王子异一转身就把蔡徐坤吓了一跳，蔡徐坤反应过来后赶紧接着逃跑，怀里的小葵本来想抓恐龙帽子，可是手短够不着，只能一擦而过。

小葵怕被恐龙抓到，抱紧蔡徐坤的脖颈嚷着，“快跑快跑！恐龙来抓小葵了惹-”

蔡徐坤跑不到几步，强而有力的双臂已经在腰间从后揽上，蔡徐坤一下子被王子异抱得紧一紧的，也放弃了逃脱。

男人温热的双唇贴在耳背轻声细语，“坤，抓到你和小葵咯。”

蔡徐坤的耳尖泛红，输了游戏就炸毛，“得意什么？！你这大猪蹄子-”

  
  


“小葵抓到恐龙了耶！小葵赢了小葵赢了！” 

  
  


两人还在卿卿我我，小葵就趁机把王子异头上的恐龙帽子拿下了，兴高采烈地挥动在空中，给其他小伙伴展示。

  
  


\---

  
  


游戏结束后，笑容满面的周院长走到小葵面前蹲下来，摸摸小葵的脑袋。

  
  


“小葵，要说再见咯。”

  
  


小葵讨厌说再见，每次和蔡徐坤说再见也要闹一会儿才肯放人。小葵看看天色，太阳🌞伯伯还在，一般来说蔡徐坤都会等到太阳下山的时候才走的，今天这么快就要说再见，小葵自然不愿意。

小葵抱住蔡徐坤的双腿，撅起委屈的小嘴巴，“小葵不要哥哥走，不要这么快说拜拜......”

蔡徐坤蹲下来与小葵平视，见孩子眼泪也快挤出来了，赶紧解释说，“我们不说拜拜，小葵乖小葵不哭哦。”

小葵还是先哭为快，哭了哥哥就会留下了哄他，直到他不哭鼻子。

  
  


“呜呜呜！小葵不要呜......”

  
  


周院长见状马上帮忙解释，“小葵误会了，哥哥要把小葵带回家了，小葵不用跟哥哥说再见，是周院长跟小葵说再见哟。”

小葵用小拳头擦擦眼睛，看看周院长，又看看蔡哥哥和旁边的帅哥哥。

周院长见小葵有点疑惑就继续解释，“小葵以后也不用留在这里了，小葵会有一个新家，跟爸爸和爹地在一起生活。”

周院长指了指王子异和蔡徐坤，示意小葵这就是他的爸爸和爹地。

蔡徐坤张开了双臂，小葵想都不想就扑进蔡徐坤的怀里蹭了蹭。眼泪在蔡徐坤的眼眶里打转，“我的宝贝儿子，我们回家去了。”

王子异弯下腰在蔡徐坤的头顶上吻一口，从蔡徐坤怀里抱过孩子。孩子也没怎么抗拒，自然地环住王子异的脖子。

  
  


“昨天忘了跟小葵自我介绍了，我叫王子异，是小葵的爸爸哦。”

  
  


蔡徐坤的眼泪从眼角跌出，在脸上画出一道浅浅的泪痕，嘴边挂着的却是甜蜜的笑意。

  
  


\---

  
  


小葵左手牵着爸爸，右手牵着爹地，回头跟自己长大的地方说再见。

  
  


**拜拜 周院长**

**拜拜 小朋友们**

**拜拜 孤儿院**

**小葵要去探险咯**

**和爹地还有爸爸一起**

  
  


孤儿园以外的世界对小葵来说是陌生的，踏出孤儿院就如探险，可是小葵并没有一点点胆怯。

  
  
  
  
  
•~•~•

第十四话 完

💙💛💙💛

  
  



End file.
